Plants Vs Zombies: Untold Stories
by Sir Espeon
Summary: This a series of one-shots telling my ideas of the untold stories of the PvZ universe and fandom. Hope you guys enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I don't own PvZ, Popcap does. This story is just purely my ideas and not facts.


Chapter 1: Origins

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to make this a series of short one-shots telling my ideas of the untold stories in the PvZ universe or the fandom. Enjoy!**

* * *

The goddess Gaia, mother nature herself was born into this dimension to be the creator of planet Earth. She was created by The One Above All to be caring, smart and balanced. Eventually, she created the planet itself, and the first lives on the planet was brought to existence. Her first three being, her three sons were named David, Edgar and Gnomus.

The eldest of the brothers, Gnomus had features that differed him from his two younger brothers. He had a hard and stiff body, white hair and a huge beard. He inherited one of his mother's traits, balance.

Edgar had surprising large brain. He was partly bald and had a short build. He was always the smartest one of the three as he inherited his mother's smartness.

David had a slightly fat build. He had brown hair and a big nose. He always acted awkwardly and was never as cunning as his two brothers. However, he inherited his mother's greatest traits, care.

Gaia sent her three sons into this plain planet with a mission. Each one of them had to start a race of their own with their creativity and power of life.

Gnomus, preferred to work alone, separated himself from Edgar and David, finding his own path. His race was called Gnomes. He created was from clay, giving them the essence of life. He too, had four sons of his own. They were Red, Blue, Green and Yellow, the four Brothers Gnomus, the guardians of the Gnomes.

Edgar, saw potential in his brother David, offered him to work together on a race. With David's cooperation, they built a great race, mankind. And taking the traits of their creator, humans were smart and caring. They had great feats like creating machines, laws and bio-life. However, since balance was not in the mix, this race had a lot of uncertainties. War usually broke out between humans, leading to massive damage.

Edgar, wanting to improve human life, want they to have wars without any casualties, starting making an essence. This essence was supposed to make human immortal. However, this essence was against the laws of nature and by making this essence Edgar received a lot of denials from David. As the ambitious being Edgar was, He refused to stop making the essence. Seeing that his brother is not going to stop, David started gathering humans who were against the essence. However, few of the humans were able to resist something as great as immortality. Desperate with the situation, David asked his mother for a favor, to grant him to ability to create another race to stop Edgar, a race that was different from human. So with the ability to make another race, David created plants, a high tier living being which was originated from human's bio-life. They all loved him and call him by Dave or Crazy Dave due to his unique characteristics.

Edgar, seeing this as a threat, ordered humanity to terminate plantkind. He began to spread the essence to every person who wanted it. But, there was a downfall. The essence that Edgar made had a side effect, turning people into grey soulless monsters who crave for extinction of other species. And so, zombies were born. Edgar couldn't believe that his own essence had such an effect and was furious. He decided to use the essence on himself and consequently, he himself was turned into zombie. Blinded with anger, he took on the nickname Dr. Zomboss and led the zombies by himself into a war against plants to have his revenge against Dave. Plants, under the command of Dave, protected the few humans that were untouched by the essence and fought bravely against the zombies.

And so the endless war between zombies and plants began.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of this chapter, hope you guys liked it! I actually have a lot of ideas to share with you guys.**

 **Sir Espeon's out! PEACE!**


End file.
